ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Event Kyuubi Threat
The Kyuubi Threat The Kyuubi Threat event took place during date/time on a day like all others at that time had been. The forest of Sakura trees was in the process of shedding its final plume of petals before a harsh survival until the weather returned to its liking, the smell of rotting petals which lingered at the gate for weeks on end due to the dull wind was matched only by smell of the thick dust, trodden dirt and the sweat which had stained the ground with training and aggressive interaction. This was merely days after the death of Uchiha Kako in mortal combat with Takeda Inkroe, on this day Takeda Inkroe would take into his hand Samehada, prove his worth in an act of persuasion and unrestraint to the chakra devouring blade and in doing so tempt fate, for not only the hungry sword was brought forth with his actions. In the presence of Genin and Jounin, Gate Guardians and children both, the Kyuubi would make its daunting and terrifying presence known leaving a Jounin in a life or death situation, and bringing about the first . The Calm Before the Storm A wave of peace sweeps over the land in the days following violence and blood, injuries are in the process of healing as dark clouds bloom on the horizon. venussoudai: "Hello Sensei Ryu. " Soudai would bow respectfully having witnessed Ryu's, Ink's and Saiyuki's fancy entrances the last few days and wondered if she would ever decide to do something like that, would there be a need to? Soudai shrugged to her thoughts, she would probably create some sort of entrance with her Ranton abilities and it would be flawlessly amazing but for now she was content with walking in and taking a position. Soudai moved away a little bit to avoid Ryu's flowing blue hair, she believed this sensei to have the longest hair of the people who came to Yonshi and called it home, but there was no prize for that.. Soudai turned her attention to a fellow student, Yuki, whom she had forgotten who he trained under, or didn't really recall talking to him actually.. "Hello Yuki.." YukiTakashiro: He grunted and slowly lifted an arm to try to give a polite wave "Ehh,hey..soda-chan.." his hand then slumped back down with a soft thud. NamikazelMinato: ~Minato strode into the main gate area with purpose again, a new mask steadfastly over his face, a spiral of yellow and blue and orange toward a solitary focal eye-hole. He sat upon the wall; his body seemingly on fire this day, not that they could see his wincing to the flow and forces upon him. He gripped and shook the red prayer beads around his neck for that they hung comfortably around his neck again instead of sitting higher upon his collar-bones. His eyes was sore, not the one on show but the other one, now concealed from the world. "Yo," he offered to the ninja present.~ venussoudai: Soudai looked back to see her step father take a seat, she would have given up the position to him or Ink if they requested but for now she was content with playing the role as gate gaurdian as Minato had requested the last time he left. "Um. Yo." She said, it was the first time Soudai had ever said 'yo' she said it like it was from a language very alien to her, plus she had even a awkward hand motion to go with the 'yo', very comedical. AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu turned her gaze to Her young student...what came to her mind was infact, only what she had put the boy through the night before. many would call her actions harsh..and then again..other's might think otherwise. She offered the boy a hidden smile and lifted her hands to fold before her chest, she idlying rocked from her heels to the balls of her feet- -She could tell the boy was in pain..and for a moment thought to offer relief; healing. however this was something her student would need to face one day. pain was indeed a very real thing-....How are you feeling today Taka-kuuun?..-she let loose a happy giggle and stretched yet again, she kept her arms crossed however, simply leaning back to arch slightly; which earned her soft pop's and cracks- -her attention however was taken by Soudai beside her, offering her a kind greeting..Ryu nodded her head to the girl- Hello Soudai, and you? how do you feel today hmm?... YukiTakashiro: Taka chuckled at Soudai and how she acted "You....you're not very used to being..free flowing...and mobile in that sence.. are you??" He groaned as he sat up. He then turned to ryu "Sore..very sore..." AzuresatoRyu: -Her attention finally changed, to the namikage's arrival, she bowwed..which she found slightly easier..her massive blade no longer hanging upon her back as it usually was- Welcome Namikage sir!~..Its so good to see you!!~...-Ryu glanced to her student...she smirked and nodded-..Good!!~... venussoudai: Soudai smiled awkwardly which was fortunately hidden thanks to her mask. "No..I am not Yuki-sama.." She replied, which she intended to use 'sama' as it's female version having always confused Yuki as a woman simple due to his name, she wouldn't be surprised if one day she had accidently bought him a kimono meant for a girl. Her attention went to Ryu's comments. "I feel okay today.." She replied softly, looking down at her feet. The Summoning of Samehada from the Scroll of Swords. In a few moments of peace, before his fellow Yonshigakure Nin, Inkroe chooses to perform a ritual of summoning and make clear his intent to master Samehada, and in doing so continue the pursuit of his dream. Inkroe: -Lifting a laden Sakura branch from my path I lowered my head and eyes, looking to the ground which supported my feet, the trodden brown and black, the richness of the damp soil and its laboured seed grounded into its surface, the pink and pale petals as my boots punished them for their place beneath me, I strode over them and left them broken behind me. Lifting my blackened eyes up I made sense of the figures before me, my left eye dancing on their shadows to spot their postures and hazard guesses at their personifications, my right eye gazed only to the gate as it was my destination. Now a mere thirty feet away my simple mask looked up with plain expression and greeted those present with its stare, my own eyes shadowed inside its eyeholes and shaded from sight, a light breath of excitementbreaking through the bare slit through the mask and hissing lightly as I sucked in the fresh air, finally.. I fell to my right knee and in a slow motion I pulled from my left pocket the Yonshi7's Scroll of Swords, an adaptation of my own clans Scroll of Swords which now held a grand total of Five of the Seven Swords of the Mist.. Samehada, Kubikiribocho, Nuibari, Shibuki and Kabutowari. Only Kiba and Hiramekarei were missing, and in the hands of two of the Yonshi7.. I brought my left hand over to my right arm and in a slow movement I began tearing off my Chakra Suppression Seals.. I had three of them, but I believed that of all the people present in Yonshigakure, the most people had ever seen me remove; in combat, relaxation or training. Was one. From beneath the arm guard near my wrist I removed the smallest seal, placed firmly to my pulse to prevent the maximum flow of chakra moving to my right hand, a precaution I had taken after eight years of Taijutsu training in the Dojo's of my clan and my land, for if a strike fell too hard in training, death would be certain. Secondly my left hand dug into the extension of shirt which passed up to my lips, scratching deep and finging the second seal, the one I kept upon my neck, to ensure the stabilisation of my chakra, its ruggedness and tendency to be flowing throughout me limited past my upper torso, so that within my arms and for my strikes only the calmness of my chakra would remain, ensuring no outbursts of chakra forcefully burst from me with a blow or counter.. and lastly my left hand retracted from my neck and moved down my body.. reaching my hip only to travel back up my shirt, beneath the chestplate and with ease it found my stomach where my chakra reservoir was kept and flowed from. This seal was the largest for it restrained the rate at which chakra would escape my core and pass to parts of my body, pulse into the required focus areas, escape from control and be taken from me. I grasped the palm sized seal and ripped it from me. And like the breaking of a dam, my chakra now flooded through my body with ease. I ran my right index finger across a sharp point on my chestplate to make it bleed and without hesitation I lowered my bleeding finger to the seal of choice for the near future.. for the third sword I aimed to master.. my bleeding finger tapped the first seal, the seal of Samehada. And with that motion it happened. A large burst of smoke blasted out from the seal, erupting out like a volcano spewing ash up into the atmosphere, entirely clouding myself and the scroll in its smog. A loud groan of anger could be heard from inside the smog as I had clearly taken up the sword, its distaste for fire natured chakra being plain as it complained with noise and motion, in truth I had problems keeping it restrained on my back as I sheated it and strapped it onto me, its bandaged scales digging into my spine as if to warn me of its discontent, and so it fed, leeching off more and more chakra from me, which drained me ever so much as I raged, raged with all my power, forcing vibrating masses of my own chakra to glide straight from my core to it.. I knew I needed to win its acceptance, and my plight would have been blood if it wished, it had been hungry, its unhappiness of being sealed far too clear for my mind to ignore and within a minute of soaking up my chakra to feed its insatiable hunger I was left standing, roughly straight up but perhaps attempting to compensate for its weight as the chakra I forced to my spine to support it soon found itself being drained..With a snarling pass of submission from within the smoke it would seem that it had accepted me, but barely.. I understood from my extensive research that the Sword itself was rarely wielded by any other then Water-natured Shinobi.. which I was, but only half.. perhaps my chakra tasted as foul to it as ash in its mouth, perhaps it would learn to passively enjoy the taste, it mattered not now.. as I had seemed to conquer the sword with my tribute of chakra and pain. The smoke cleared, and with a fading red glow I had stood, for all that time feeding it.. finally the aura waned in the open air.. lasting barely moments for others to see before it had been finished off by Samehada. I gulped. And looked up to the gate. I let out my breath, and felt the sting of its scales digging into me.. the sword I would master in time.- The Kyuubi Takes Notice. The Kyuubi chooses its time to reveal itself, dwarfing the show of power displayed by a mere Jounin. NamikazelMinato: ~Minato watched the spectacle before him. The clouding mass not an obstruction to him as the ill-intent of the sword and ink's desires within the plume emitted their shape and likeness to him. Good, he had taken the sword upon his back and the sword, after initial unrest had settled there. Interesting, Minato wondered as he saw the visible aura of fiery chakra around Ink. Unseen to them all he imagined were the purple edges to the top of the flames, an interesting development that he somewhat understood the origins of, but it would take time for it to come into fruition. But Ink had it. Minato rose and moved to stand before him, wandering out upon the crushed and crumpled leaves that rotted and composted before them; giving off a slightly sickly odour that were the others as heightened as he was with wind, they would have no doubt smelt pungently too. However, the smell would be everywhere in a fortnight and their complaints of the Sakura tree would begin - switching from it's beauty to abject hate of it, for a few weeks, a matter of hours. Then the trees would seeminly die, lie dormant and charge themselves, before unleashing themselves anew. Like Ink, he assumed as he stopped before him, leaning to catch a glimpse of the legendary sword now grumbling upon his back, sampling his taste. Minato smiled under his mask, but the smile was the only part of him that was happy this day. The transition was underway and the burden was greater than he had imagined as he set his eye upon Ink before him. Minato was somewhat less able in this state to not allow the decrepid thing inside of him to speak to him again and consult him some more and the voice was loud and resolute in it's request, "Crush him..." - Minato loooked down and away, as if the rotation of his eye might stop the access to his mind, but it served only to make it angrier. An aura began around Minato's body now, emanating in flashes of red and yellow chakra, much denser than that from the human opposite him. And then, small yet immeasurably dense balls began to rise in the air. Ascending through the aura before seemingly disappating. Black and red, like flashing little balls of star, or resenfan in nature. Minato spoke to sate it, but there was an element to his voice that sounded different and sounded feral. "I-n-k ..." it rumbled, "Master it ... Then spar with me..."~ The Breath of Innocence Onlookers young and old are left stunned and confused, veils were cleanly torn from mass perception. venussoudai: Soudai had immediatly brought her hand to the hilt of her weapon and felt foolish for it. She thought this was a sudden attack..By Ink who was a loyal servent of Yonshi and she was fooled. It was only after this smoke cleared that she moved her hand from her hilt, having believed that she out of all people here could have done something if Ink had decided to attack and if anyone had known she was prepared to defend Yonshi agaisnt him they probably would have laughed, Soudai would have been cut down like training dummies Ink had probably demonlished in his pass. She sighed in relief to see it was still the Ink who had kindly offered her and a few others a lesson yesterday and not Ink, Enemy of Yonshi, she had believed herself to be a target of Ink where as there was nothing she had that would be interesting to him and it was doubtful that he would end her out of fear or amusement if he had attacked..She would have just been seen as one of the petals falling to the ground, uncaring, beautiful but becoming just one out of thousands that landed on the ground. She looked up at Ryu, wondering how she was going to view this that Ink had done. AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu's eyes lifted up, she had spotted ink lyeing out the scroll, the scroll that she as well as their comrade Saiyuki had agree'd to allow him to keep for them..she tilted her head..Her mouth opened to give out a happy call, but she stopped herself; for a moment. The second he drew the blood, she knew what the Rugged Jounin was going to do...or somewhat. She watched the blade that the man before them had taken from the Uchiha boy two days before...take it up to himself...sheathe and begin to endure..her mind returned to the moments after that boy's demise..that blade that thrashed and growled, throwing such a fit had bit into her multiple times...even going so far as to chase her about-...-it was clearly a blade of endurance..she could see this now. sapping chakra..being fed..not only that Ryu noticed his seals remove..Togg-kun seemed to have far more chakra..more power than he had ever let on..and it made Ryu grin beneathe that vicious mask the two shared-....-she had not thought ink to tell them anything more than what he had wished them to know..and she had been correct; which was in all honesty how it should-....-The moment the blade accepted him..she felt herself calm..and her tension leave. had she felt something for Togg-kun's well being?.enough to put her on such a edge.-...-those icey eyes watched the red aura surround his body...feed the cruel blade-....-she did not seem to jump, not even to something like this..but she did visibly tense- -She would say nothing until the Namikage had taken his time to evaluate the new situation-.... HatakeSetsuko: -he looks to Ryu as he walks over to her- whats going on with Namikage.... AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu simply kept her hand held..she did not answer, her eyes only on what was happening before her-. HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would begin to get impatient as he figured if he can not get an answer from her he would go straight to the source.- AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu sensed something of a defiance from Setsuko and a strong hand lifted to grip the boy's shoulder intending to keep him there- HatakeSetsuko: -he would huff some as sighed- I just wanna know whats going on.... -he sits down on the floor- One Challenge Accepted, One Lingering Question. In the sight of those present, Takeda Inkroe accepts the challenge, leaving those present asking only one question.. Inkroe: -I had tilted my head at the approach of the Namikage, for I knew he would have something to say, whatever his words were I would be sure to listen to them carefully, but as he broke into an aura of his own, mine had gone, Samehada's feeding frenzy was over with and had returned to what I assumed would be its most constant state, sapping chakra from me like a leech would suck blood. I could feel the leak in my body, the rate at which it drained me.. and I knew that my training would need to intensify, maybe even threefold.. the requirement to adapt myself to its nature and the strain it would put upon me in combat would be exact and threatening, such were the hazards of this blade, like when using Kubikiribocho you risked exhaustion of body and if you opponent attacked from multiple sides you were exposed.. like Nuibari where I risked close combat and suffering the attacks of larger weapons to use its deadly point and the ability to perform many a special task with it.. with Samehada I would need balance feeding the sword my chakra as it got more excited and hungry in combat, as too I would need temper my chakra to still use A-rank Jutsu despite its use. In truth I had very little understanding of why it was now that Minato appeared wreathed in a chakra far more potent and possessive then any other I had seen.. but with a mind for insight I suspected that what was inside the Namikage found my display and act of dominion over Samehada a challenge or act of defiance. I refused to allow my eyes leave his eye though, despite all the hues of fire and rage, all the trails of black which in balls passed my eye. I listened and nodded to the struggling tone, it sound unrelenting.. even while restrained. A corner of my mind desired to see how far it could be pushed, how far I could be pushed.. even how far I could abuse its feral tone without it letting loose. I licked my lips and kicked the Scroll of Swords back into a roll, sealing the remaining four swords inside.- "Aye.." -I nodded slightly, somewhat honoured that I was spoke to with such contempt or regard.- "If that is your wish.. I shall face you in time." -I tilted my head, considering what happened yesterday.. and that Minato-sama.. had not taken the pact.- venussoudai: Soudai now was startled by Minato, strange things were happening, things were changing.. She sighed and took up the Ryu style, staying quiet and observing. She watched Ink accept the offer of a spar and thought upon two samurais that would fight till one had died, the spars of old. She hoped that it wasn't one of those, that after whatever spar they had both of them came out alive.. The three mega chakra powers here were weighing Soudai down as she assumed it would be Yuki, Hatake, and Jinora. Even Soudai with her large chakra amount was nothing compared to the size held by these three, she had a large amount only im comparision to that of genins or chuunin of a average amount where the three probably had about 10 chuunin chakra amounts inside of them if not more. ((I guess anyway ^_^: )) YukiTakashiro: "Ehh?...the air feels...heavy..and dense.." he muttered to himself and looked over at soudai "Soda-chan,whats going on?.." he yawned as he had now just woken from a daydream HatakeSetsuko: -he would see Jinora and snuck off to go see what was going on- Hey.. whats happeneing? YukiTakashiro: He looked at her with half lidden eyes and his left brow arched curiously but he was to tired to care about what was going on at the moment. He then got out a small notbook and scribbled something down,tearing out the page and folding it over as he then slowly walked over to Soudai,but this attempt was made harder and more fatuiging then usual as all the mass of chakra made it somewhat hard to move in his state Jinora: -she looks at her teammate with a puzzled face, she didnt understand what was going on and his guess was as good as hers..- venussoudai: Soudai looked back at Yuki, "Well um..I think they are greeting one another.." She said softly, it wasn't that, wasn't that at all, but it felt like something Soudai should lie about as to not frightened the younger Genins. What she saw was strange chakra eminatting from the kage, that of which was extremely dangerous.. She didn't want to get them too scared. YukiTakashiro: He then stroke his chin and scribbled something in his book and held it out to her "Are they really greeting each other in such a flashy manner??" is what he had wrote,since his Sensei had hushed him earlier venussoudai: She grew quiet, Soudai thought her words were enough. She only looked back out at the two whom deserved the attention, it was like a play and they were the actors on stage. Words from the other people probably didn't reach the level of focus those two were showing to one another, as of right now, the rest of Yonshi and it's residence did not matter..They were only lucky to observe. "Goodbye Kurama." The Namikage chooses sacrifice over the death of hundreds. NamikazelMinato: ~Minato was inside of himself almost completely now. He watched the interaction with Ink as if he watched from the point of view of an enemy, looking at his comrade of Yonshigakure. There was no hope of controlling his mouth. No hope of controlling his mind; it took every ounce of his being to control his body, as he sensed that it planned to strike here and today. "You agreed to more time," Minato said internally, "In exchange for an eye, you agreed more time?" He heard that voice behind him - and this time, the voice spoke aloud for all to hear, the mouth under it's control, the voice of Kurama. "You lost the moment you gave me the eye, Hokage. You have committed this world to my rule, you know this. Do not resist me ... they cannot resist me. Then, or now ... it's over ... what good will extra time do for you, except allow you to build up a village that I will crush unless it bows to me..." Minato hoped that the statement was to him alone, but the tone suggested that it was aloud for all to hear. He hoped it wasn't the case as Minato thought on the predicament and the problem and then decided upon his only course of action. Unless the demon fox receeded, he had days, possibly a week left. Unless it granted him the extra year they had bartered for possession of his left eye. Unless the fox was good to his word, he realised, and in that the course of action became clear to Minato. As Minato moved his body from this internal place, the fox's eyes narrowed and stared harder than before upon the man. "You are not going to live up to your end of the bargain, Kurama. Then neither will I... I will see you back in the Belly of the Death God..." Minato said, as almost viewing the outside world through a looking glass, Kurama watched Minato physically free a thundergod dagger from his waist and position it over his heart. "Goodbye, Kurama."~ AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu heard the cold...cruel word's..she sensed the evil drooling from each syllable...her eyes grew wider beneathe that mask..she hissed...through her teeth and she held out her arms..her poise took something of a protective, standing tall position....she looked to the children, with a look that clearly read..."be silent and still"- -'crush the village' This threat is what put Ryu on this edge..normally the casual shinobi now stood errect...the temperature of the area...emminated from her..chilled. and cold- -Somewhere, wihtin the village of Yonshi she could sense herself...also prepareing for a horrible attack...to not be afraid that would be nothing but a lie.. a pathetic lie- ..-Ryu in true found terror fill her..something she was not used to feeling- -Her eyes passed the back of Minato's head to her comrade before him..searchinghis face, his own eyes for answer's..idea;s.- -Whatever happened now Ryu would stand still before the gates..the only thing that would move her..would be an abrupt death, of which she was sure the fox within was more than capable of providing her with-.....-But something happened. something happened that she even in this situation she did not predict..Minato's dagger at his chest pin pointed and ready to end it. take away the danger, take away the darkness, the evil...in truth in ending himself..saving the village and its people from kurama another time-.....-but this, Ryu felt. it was wrong. She held her position, searching Ink's eyes for idea's..words...- "We Will Not Bow!" A rebellious Inkroe strikes out at the Namikage, to save Minato's life and give the Kyuubi cause to remember his choice of words. '' Inkroe: -I was about to speak again as to how exactly it was that he intended to maintain what was inside him when we sparred.. but I didn't even get to open my mouth, a voice so terrible and epic that I knew it could not have been the Namikage himself spoke from the mysterious mask within it, and as if with his own mouth.. surely something terrible was about to come to pass I knew and even as I believed I had sated Samehada's hunger it now frilled its scales more so.. it clearly had caught a wiff of the chakra before me, and I assumed that Minato.. or the Nine Tails' chakra would be far more tasty then mine, and far more massive. I sought to call out simply "We will resist" or "We will not bow." . . but before I had the time to do so the Kage had begun to pull up a kunai, bringing it close to his chest, his heart. I raised my hand, my right hand quickly up to the hilt of Samehada, pulling it firmly from my back and struggling slightly to adapt to its weight as I forced my chakra into my arms, each and every muscle to support its weight and compensate for its hunger now from my arm. I took a step forwards with my left foot, planting it deeply into the dirt and turning slightly, my left arm met the bottom of the hilt, south of my right hand and in a long swing I sought to knock clean from Minato's hand the Kunai and prevent its trajectory into his heart. The swing was long, possibly too long to prevent it, but full of momentum and a wealth of chakra to seek to convince Samehada that I, I would be it weilder, near fifteen percent of my total chakra forced itself up my arm, enough to use four large scale A-rank Jutsu. Samehada swung.. and in doing so was certain to pass through Minato's aura.. the Fox's aura.. and as if taking a shark sized bite from a leg, the chakra would be stolen.. to feed itself and assist me. I allowed myself no doubt that I would keep Samehada in hand, even if its spines sunk through my knuckles and hand, leaving it mauled forever. I would hold it as my own.- "We will not bow!" - I screamed in response and my flaming aura returned as Samehada approached the Kage's hand and weapon.- "Without deep, strong roots, any tree will fall." ''The Namikage regains his conviction, the Kyuubi imposes its dominance and Inkroe suffers greatly for his decision.. '' NamikazelMinato: ~The sword hit the arm. A valid and courageous strike that connected from a man content upon saving his kage. Minato knew it because the fox knew it was Ink's will; as he knew that this man would not let go of that sword. It was not Minato's arm; the chakra cloak forming within to strike out in the moment that Ink reached for his sword. As he brought it over and around, samehada instantly alive and furious, the fox arm raced outward, as much to the side as the front, the sword connecting with the interior of its palm a fraction of a second before the fingers clamped around it. The fox arm lifted samehada skyward, therein if Ink's will was to retain the blade, he would follow it. The Fox's will was to thrash it thrice through the air and then deliver the sword twice down into the dirt, not with some acclimated and prejudged fury or intent, merely in the manner that a cat might throw about a bird. The swinging in mid-air lasted a few moments before the first fling at the ground came. Minato was resolute in his decision and he advanced; inside the cloak, the dagger began to break skin as the first strike met with the ground. "Why do you care about them so much, Hokage? Why must you continually sacrifice yourself when you have these last years been powerful enough to rule the world!" he boomed towards Minato internally, time infinitely slower in her now, because the fox demanded it to be and wanted his answer. Minato had no answer prepared that could accurate constitute the feeling of joy that overcame him when he conversed with Ink on matters and affairs, when he worked with and marvelled Reizei with Sai, when he was teaching Ryu about the world, or when he was laughing with Ruka ... He could not accurately describe the awkward yet charming presence of Soudai, or when he saw the children, Setsuko, Ky, Jinora, Taka, Tae or Amu... and their burning ambitions to be better each day than the last. He couldn't think of happier days than those with Jiraiya upon the road, or of holding Kushina, or seeing his son, Naruto, for the first time, or indeed his young Lilly. He looked up and tried to summarise in mere and inadequate words why he might offer himself in order to save them. "Without deep, strong roots, any tree will fall." Kurama leered at the man as if it somewhat impacted upon him but in a moment the fox digested it and his mouth fell open in a mixture of abject disgust and horror. It released the hold on Samehade, by ceasing the emittance of chakra from it's wrist, the fist of whimsical chakra a willing allowance to Samehada, and which would, Minato thought mean that it impacted the ground with the only the very edges taken off the power of the strike, unless Ink was fast enough to either land the fall to the ground, or survive the concussive collision. Kurama used his own energy to stop the entry of the dagger - as much as he could in this moment, the dagger pinpoint and entering regardless, but slowed by the fox, who had spent his move of Ink and Samehada and was back-pedalling to stop the dagger increasingly, but it was not fast enough and Kurama snapped internally, "Two-hundred-and-sixty-four-days-five-hours-thirty minutes-and-twenty ... seven seconds, Hokage. Before you become mine. And I like the ploy ... giving me an eye and then covering it up with a mask that looks like the one of the man who put you upon this path, hundreds of years earlier. You will keep yourself for that time period and the mask, however I will take the other eye, Hokage, instead of this one. I will watch these people with you and I will convince you of their unworthy nature so that you may accept your passing with the grace of knowing you are wrong." Minato closed his eyes and when he opened a moment later, his left eye was blue once more, shimmering bright, whilst the right eye became consumed. Not by a fiery mass but more, a solid, yellow eye, with a fox slit running down the centre - peering out through the mask, both there and in the real. "What if they convince you otherwise, Kurama. You do not credit them with enough respect." - the fox huffed and laughed - "And how much respect would you have me afford them, Hokage!" - Minato shrugged, "You may be big and bad and awesomely strong - but they're all worth ten of you. Watch them. You will see." - Minto turned and walked through the darkness as "We are equals here now, Hokage!" growled Kurama after him, "You will not escape again. No more extensions or negotiations. The Cursed Hokage of the Leaf will die forever in one year!" Minato didn't respond. He would return back to his body, the dagger ceasing and the eyes reversed, a dark moment after samehada's impact or Ink's escape.~ "Was I Dead?" ''Takeda Inkroe clings to his dreams, and suffers greatly for his conviction. Inkroe: -In the Kyuubi's chakra grasp Samehada would rapidly begin stripping its bandages, tearing and shredding them apart from the tip down as it began to grow, feasting and absorbing all the chakra it could from the fingers and palm which tightly grasped it, drinking and feasting violently as its inwardly curved teeth began to show themselves, its maw opening like a malific smile of intent as it kept taking all it was fed, my chakra to its hilt, the Kyuubi's to its scales. As I was brought through the air I attempted to remain as calm as possible, truely I was astonished at the sight of the hand, I had never seen or heard of such an ability, I had never known that a Jinchuuriki could pull off such fantastical defenses even while in contention with its host. I kept my right eye firmly upon the kunai which approached ever closer to Minato's heart and chewed on my lip, I was in pain, Samehada had begun rejecting me, which I held no objection against for I had been its wielder for merely minutes before now. Its maw let loose a cacophony of grunts, groans and impatient roared laced with desire as it fed from both of us, my left eye saw spine by spine appear from the hilt and I kept my fist tightly clenched. Even as I was lowered to the ground for the first time, truely a play thing in this state as I found myself unable to let go, even to force Samehada shred through the chakra as I had learned that it was best used in the act of 'shaving' chakra and skin away, not being held still. I tugged and I tugged away, attempting to shave away even more chakra, possibly loosening its grip before I found myself looking up to the ground, with it approaching me, quickly.- "Suiton!!" -No.. I thought as my face met the ground, as did my chest, my body thrashed against the floor with the punishing play of the Kyuubi. My mask half broke off from the impact and I was fairly sure that my nose was broken, if not my left knee too. Before I could even process the pain I was whipped through the air again, the socket of my right arm holding me to the blade as I kept my chakra flowing at a constant rate, muscles and bones refusing to break beneath the strain as this time I refused to allow the ground escape me. My left eye saw it before it had came, the next and final time I would be struck down to the floor, right hand not allowing Samehada to escape in the slightest from my grasp as it bled from the few spines in my palm and bones. I roared with pain and frustration and I forced my left hand hand down before me, ripping through the air like a jackhammer as we were both falling to the ground and in the instant my knuckles connected with the ground I allowed 1% of my chakra to unleash into the ground, the earth itself broke into shatterings of dirt and stone, rising up beneath me in a 14 foot radius, the shards and shatterings of stone and grass rose up around me and I sank down into the ground near a foot down. A 28 foot circle around me was now broken and left as rubble.. that was a rapid use of the Taijutsu skill "Cherry Blossom Impact" . . not so pleasant a landing as I might have hoped.. but at least I had been accepted more easily by the broken and fragmented ground, deep in dirt and dust, the only part of my body above the level of Minato's feet was my right hand and wrist. I grumbled and after a half second of pain flowing through me like an electric current, my investment of chakra into Samehada entirely worth it as the Kyuubi's chakra was absorbed in minority.. I knew in that instant I needed to invest training in using Samehada to strip away at the 'cloak' and cloaks of such highly powerful Nin and Jinchuuriki.. It would save my life in future to take from them their own power. My left foot brought me up, barely, stiff and feeling terribly wounded, as if rended my a dozen blades the surface was not bleeding but inside a ravage of pain made itself known, my right knee burying itself into the ground and allowing me to in about four seconds of recovery regain my standing position as I gasped, more pain then I had ever suffered before occoured as I took breath only to have it escape me.. like no breathing would ever give me enough air.. my left eye felt as if it had been knocked from its socket.. perhaps it even had as a slick of blood and shredded skin marked the left side of my skull and it seemed the only part of me which was not suffering massive waves of struggle and internal hemorrhaging was my right arm..Samehada still in hand and myself preparing to strike again at Minato.. only to halt my intent, the dagger had been ceased.. and I had collapsed, face first into the rubble. Was I dead?- Emergency. "Get him to the hospital. Ryu. Get to the Hospital." AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu stood her ground...the arm released, as she had thought it would...She had seen this type of chakra once before, a battle between she the kage and his Wife...The kage before them had been pushed far enough to need such aid..against the both of them-..-Barely they had been able to quell the arm, if onlyfor a hope of any opening against this man before them- -She longed to form her hands, call out something to stop the maliciously playful onslaught from the Ninetailed Aura..but she knew Her leader would not wish such a thing..- -That and she could not even an inch stand down from the denfense of the gates- ...- she flinched lightly,..a sickening crunch surging her with waves of pain; of course..unreal..unphysical. pain for Ink tossed about like a doll-....-She stood firm and still....prepareing, that should ink be unable to keep this contained..or the kage..to be the one whom would fight, but surely to be ended-.....-the thought of such a thing, however...still it was not enough to break the loyalty Ryu had for her Namikage, The Yonshi7 and the Village of Yonshigakure no Sato-....-She readied herself once it had seemingly ended her hand drew back under her autumn golden jacket touching the rim of a scroll- -But once she noticed Ink barely calm..she took a look at where he gazed-....-the Kunai had gone..and it seemed..things had subsided..for now. ..but she was not calm. not in the least; there now stood a danger truely real she and ink no doubt knew would be coming..a year..- -A year they had been graced with..- -Assertaining this, Ryu's next call for action ran through her mind..the assault on Ink would need a check over, perhaps a fair amount of Medical attention she would be willing, and ready to perform-..... NamikazelMinato: ~Minato stood wraith-like and motionless, unaffected and unrooted by the blast of earth outward, which seemed to reach his figure then reconsider and re-route around the influence; as if the kyuubi chakra was the stern of a boat, easing it's way along the congested river of flora. The emittance surpassed, the small balls of chakra vanished and Minato stood alone, eyes closed; a streak of blood from the the wound that already began to heal at it's very most edges from Kurama's caring for his property. The mask darkened now in shades along the curvatures of the spirals as if being burned by some unseen influence, Minato opened his eye and the cause was clear as yellow Fox-Sage eye stared out, blinked momentarily and then looked upon Ink. Minato lowered the dagger.~ venussoudai: Soudai had witnessed it all and stayed still not out of desire to do so..But out of fear. Ink had showed up showing great power feeding the sword it's chakra and she was amazed..Then Minato had shown nearly unlimited power a moment later, making Ink seem like an ant before the kage like Soudai or Yuki or Jinora were in comparison. Was there anyone who could tame the kage and the beast within if Minato could not.. Soudai had forgotten to breath and finally did so, looking over at Ryu as if asking what she, they should do.. [ Records are missing on what happened next, but it is reputed that quick action Azuresato Ryu and Namikaze Minato used the Flying Thunder God Daggers and Thunder God Gates to take Takeda Inkroe immediatly to the ICU. ] The Aftermath Takeda Inkroe spent four days in the Chakra Liquid tanks, infused with the chakra's of not only the Kyuubi but also the Namikaze clan and Azuresato Ryu.. he recovered slowly and suffered more injuries then he should have been able to survive, in fact; he hadn't. Takeda Inkroe died the day he fought back against the Kyuubi, only with the efforts of Azuresato Ryu and the massaging of his heart was a pulse regained. His wounds included: *Broken left knee. *Torn thigh muscle and snapped left shin tendon. *Punctured stomach and left lung. *Broken nose and shattered left eye socket *Destroyed left eyeball. *Concussion. *Massive intenal bleeding. Seven days after first taking up Samehada, Takeda Inkroe once more began to walk upon his own two feet, starting his therapy and road to full recovery by escaping the Yonshi Hospital Ward to witness his students training, his recovery would be a long one. page was written by [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Inkroe Inkroe ] Category:Event Category:Battle Category:History